Superman its not easy!
by QSMad
Summary: Darien, Bobby bad situation, r&r you'll find out!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'em though I wish I did. It's not perfect, I'm not great with spelling, and grammar hopefully it's not too bad. The title is from a song by five for fighting. After listening to it, it just seemed to fit. So with that said…  
  
Sit back and enjoy, and R&R PLEASE!   
  
  
  
  
  
SUPERMAN, It's not easy!  
  
  
  
I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
I'm just out to find  
  
The better part of me  
  
  
  
I don't know how long I have been lying here. Time just seems to go on forever. It could be days, hours, or even minutes. I can't tell. I hear voices outside the door. Is someone coming? I just want to escape this place. He said he would hurt them and I didn't want them to die because of me. Now I only hope it's them out there and not him coming back for more.  
  
As I lie here, I wonder if it all has been worth it. I want to go to sleep. If I do, will I wake up again? He's back again. I hear him; it sounds as though he's talking to someone on the phone. I can't let him know I'm awake. As soon as I do, it will just start all over again.  
  
  
  
How did this happen I wonder as I lie hear dying? I just want it all to end now. He kicked me it hurts so much when he does that. I think my insides are on fire. The voices are saying something now. He yells at them to stay back or I die. Doesn't he know I'm going to die anyway?  
  
There's blood everywhere, a pool of blood surrounds me. I think it's mine, I'm bleeding! This scares me. My body lies motionless on this cold floor. I can't move, I can't speak, I want to scream but I can't. I smell the blood around me and I want to vomit. I could never stand the smell of death. However, this is my own blood, my own death.  
  
  
  
I heard him leave again. I finally got up the strength to move a little. My partner is passed out in the corner. Why did he do that? He fought the guy until his gun went off and the bullet hit him in the abdomen. He hasn't moved for a while now. I hate this. I hate what is happening to me, and everyone around me.   
  
  
  
I have to move I have to get us out of here. I will myself up and go over to my partner. He's weak but he's alive. I can barely breathe but I have to keep going. I stagger to the door the voices are still there. I get to the door and try to open it. The controls have been smashed.  
  
My partner he's starting to come around. I screamed for help.  
  
"Hold on we're coming!" Claire said through the door.  
  
I stood back as the door opened, Claire, Alex, The Official and Ebert's burst into the room.  
  
"Are you two okay?" I couldn't answer them my body finally lost all of the adrenaline it was using and collapsed in Claire and Ebert's arms.  
  
  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
  
The van sped out of the parking lot,   
  
"Anybody back there following us?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah Hobbes and they don't look very happy either. AHH! They're shooting at us. Hobbes! Would ya hurry up and get us out of here NOW!" He screamed as gunfire came from a car trailing closely behind. A bullet hit the window on the passenger side of the van causing Fawkes to jump back in fear.   
  
  
  
"Hobbes can you move this thing any faster?"  
  
  
  
"Tell the official to put up for a new car and I can. Hey Fawkes, next time Alex gives us a tip on the whereabouts of those guys, be sure she comes along."  
  
  
  
"Yeah whatever, but you're the one that said me and Fawksey do this one ALONE!"  
  
  
  
"Well I was just sayin' she gives, she helps."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know Hobbes now can we please get the CRAP OUT OF HERE!" He said frantically as he looked in the rearview mirror, hanging onto the door handle and ducking with every passing bullet.  
  
  
  
"I'm tryin' Fawkes, now would ya just calm down."  
  
  
  
"I would Hobbes but these guys are kinda shooting at me."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I can see that, Alex is so dead, I mean it, she is just SO DEAD!!! She gives us a tip and says oh it'll be fine they probably didn't even think to have thermal glasses with them while in hiding and all but NO they had 'em all right. You hear me Fawkes?"  
  
  
  
Darien was too busy trying to keep from being shot to hear his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then, the back tire went out and Hobbes tried to slow the van, but instead it just skidded and turned over in traffic hitting two cars at a stop sign instead.  
  
  
  
"Hobbes, what was that ?"  
  
  
  
"I think they blew out the tire."  
  
  
  
"I know that!"  
  
  
  
"Then why'd you ask?"  
  
  
  
"Oh never mind! He said frustrated. He checked himself for injuries and only found a few scrapes from the glass and a bruised elbow. He pulled himself out of the wreck that was the van and into the hollow end of a pistol."  
  
  
  
"You two come with me!" The man pointed the gun in the direction of his car.  
  
  
  
Fawkes and Hobbes got up and raised their hands as they slowly walked towards the silver gray sedan.  
  
Mark Platt was sitting in the front seat with a gun pointed on the two of them.  
  
  
  
"We have some very unfinished business Mr. Fawkes, Hobbes."  
  
  
  
"There ain't any way we're telling you anything." Hobbes said in sheer anger.  
  
  
  
"Well I think you will change your sweet little minds."  
  
  
  
"Oh I don't think we will, you think we will Hobbes?"  
  
  
  
"No I don't think we will Fawkes."  
  
  
  
The tall thin looking man, Frank, took his gun and pistol-whipped Hobbes across the face.  
  
  
  
"Ow!!!"  
  
  
  
"Don't be smart with me or I will not think twice about killing you or your friend."  
  
  
  
The gray sedan pulled up in front of the Agency.  
  
Fawkes and Hobbes exited the van followed by Mark Platt and Frank.  
  
They opened the trunk and pulled out a large black duffle bag that was filled with something large and bulky.  
  
Frank swung it over his shoulder turned to the two agents pointing his gun at them he took Darien by the back of the neck and pushed him towards the building.   
  
  
  
Upon entering two guards pulled their guns.  
  
Platt said, " Put the guns down or these two agents here are dead."  
  
  
  
"Do as they say guys." Hobbes said looking a bit annoyed.   
  
  
  
" Show us to your keeper Mr. Fawkes," Platt said pushing them down the long hallway.  
  
They arrived at the door to the keep and Fawkes took a key card from his right hip pocket. He looked back at the two men behind him pausing before inserting the key.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
  
  
"OPEN IT MR FAWKES and make it QUICK!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah just give me a minute."  
  
  
  
I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
  
It's not easy to be me  
  
  
  
Darien took the card slid it down the lock.  
  
The door slid open Claire turned in surprise.   
  
  
  
"Hi Darien I wasn't expecting…"  
  
  
  
Mark and Frank walked in behind the two agents.  
  
  
  
"Well I wasn't either really."  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Claire asked.  
  
"Well you're leaving and me and these two are staying."  
  
  
  
"What?" She exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Do I need to repeat myself? Now go and tell your boss if anyone tries anything these two will be delivered to his official office dead."  
  
  
  
"All right, alright I'm going but you really should…"  
  
  
  
"Just go!" Platt said as he cocked the gun in a threatening manner at the back of Darien's head.  
  
  
  
"Darien will you be alright?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, just go, get out of here, and Claire?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Darien?"  
  
  
  
"Tell the fish to do what he says."  
  
  
  
Claire just nodded her head and ran out the door to find the official.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay now I believe we have some unfinished business."  
  
  
  
"Yeah…well I don't think I want to tell you what you want to know."  
  
  
  
Platt took his gun and hit Darien on the back of his head with it.  
  
"You will answer me if you know what's good for you and your partner here."  
  
  
  
Hobbes was in the corner, Frank held him against the wall with a gun in his face.  
  
  
  
"Don't listen to 'em Fawkes."  
  
  
  
With that, Frank pistol-whipped him across the face. "You 'will' answer."  
  
  
  
Bobby raised his hand to his now bruised face rubbing it soothingly. He licked the blood from his cut lip and relaxed against the wall.   
  
  
  
  
  
Platt motioned Frank to the center of the room.  
  
Frank grabbed the bag from his shoulder and laid it on the floor in front of Hobbes.  
  
  
  
"OPEN IT!"  
  
  
  
Bobby leaned down upon opening the bag he saw crowbars, chains, machine guns, handcuffs, and thermal glasses.  
  
"What's all that for?" He asked as he stood pointing to the bag.  
  
  
  
"For you!"  
  
  
  
Darien stood with a look of shock on his face.  
  
Platt noticed the look of dismay and began to speak.  
  
  
  
"Well you didn't think I was going to beat you again did you? After last time I think I learned my lesson. I'll ask you a question and if you don't answer your partner here pays for your indiscretion."  
  
  
  
"Don't do it Fawkes." Bobby said as Frank took him to the center of the room.  
  
  
  
"I don't see any other choice. I'm sorry Bobby."  
  
  
  
"Oh partner don't." Bobby was in anguish now. He couldn't let this happen because of him.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry man it's gonna be okay." Darien looked at the bald man with a look that said he had an idea. The only thing was would it work?  
  
  
  
~~***~~   
  
  
  
Claire ran down the hall in search of Charlie Borden, he had to be in his office he just had to. She ran looking in every corner she could find. As she turned the next corner, she ran smack dab into Alex Monroe.  
  
  
  
"Hey are you okay?" She asked. As she grabbed Claire by the arms and slowed her to a stop.  
  
  
  
"Let me go I have to find the official NOW!!!"  
  
  
  
"Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay." She said. She knew Alex would not let her go until she told her anyway and she was wasting valuable time she would rather not.   
  
  
  
"I was in the lab…" She tried to slow down and catch her breath.  
  
  
  
"Yeah what happened in the lab? Did Darien go nuts again?"  
  
  
  
Claire stood there shaking her head trying to release from Alex's grip and at the same time still trying to compose herself.   
  
  
  
After about what seemed like minutes but was actually only seconds she finally was able to get herself calmed down enough to tell Alex what was happening.  
  
  
  
"Darien and Bobby they came to the lab and two men came in with guns. They said if we try anything Darien's dead."  
  
  
  
"They always say that. It sounds to me like they need him for something so they aren't going to go killing him just yet. Did you recognize them?"  
  
  
  
"Only one of them it was that guy that beat up Darien pretty good a few months back remember?"  
  
  
  
"Which one?"  
  
  
  
"The case when we took a trip to Utah trying to get information they had about the gland."  
  
  
  
"Oh you mean that Morrison-Platt case."  
  
  
  
"Yes, well it's Platt. I think his name was Mark…Andrew maybe Matthew, I can't remember."  
  
  
  
"Well I do. I had to do a case file when they broke out of prison. We've been looking for the two of them ever since. It was Mark H. Platt and Andrew J. Morrison I sent Hobbes and Darien on a tip I got on their whereabouts. They were only supposed to go in and see if the tip was good and send for backup."  
  
  
  
"Yeah well whatever his name is your plan worked great. Only now we need to get Bobby and Darien out of there."  
  
  
  
"Come on I have an idea." Alex grabbed Claire and ran down the hall.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
The Official sat in his office going over the latest numbers. He was disgusted when Alex and Claire burst through the door.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry sir they insisted."  
  
  
  
"It's alright Ebert's I was only trying to balance our bank account."  
  
  
  
"Sir," Alex said, " We have a little problem."  
  
  
  
"What kind of problem Miss Monroe?"  
  
  
  
"The kind that involves Fawkes and Hobbes."  
  
  
  
"What did they do now?"  
  
  
  
"It's not exactly what 'they' did its well… they've gotten themselves into a bit of a jam."  
  
  
  
"YOU CALL THAT A JAM?!" Claire yelled.  
  
  
  
"Claire calm down and tell me what's going on and how does this involve our two best agents?"  
  
  
  
"Well sir, Mark Platt and one of his men have taken them hostage in the keep and he says if we try anything Darien's dead."  
  
  
  
"We can't have that. Miss Monroe any ideas?" The Official asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes actually, call down there and see if they have any demands."  
  
  
  
The Official picked up the phone and pushed the quick dial extension to the keep.  
  
Ring…  
  
Ring…  
  
Ring…  
  
"They aren't picking up." He said  
  
  
  
"Well then lets get down there and try to take them." Alex said.  
  
  
  
"Ebert's cancel all of my appointments and meet me downstairs in ten minutes."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir, right away sir."  
  
  
  
Ebert's left the room as everyone headed to the lab.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Frank walked across the room to the phone it had stopped ringing. He picked up the receiver and laid it on the desk.  
  
Platt was pointing his gun at Hobbes. They had just finished a rough beating and were ready to start shooting if they didn't get what they wanted.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Fawkes for the millionth time would you please tell me where those files are?"  
  
  
  
"Really man. I told you I don't know what the Frick your talking about."  
  
  
  
Platt pulled the trigger on his gun and a loud crack rang out through the building.  
  
  
  
Bobby fell to the floor as the bullet pierced the flesh of his upper thigh causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Claire asked.  
  
  
  
"It sounded like a gunshot," Alex answered,  
  
"We better run if we want to get to them in time."  
  
  
  
They arrived at the keep and the Official used his key card with no results. All it produced was more gunfire from inside the keep.  
  
  
  
"Get away from the door!" Platt yelled, " If you don't want to see your friends in here dead I would do exactly what I say."  
  
  
  
Bobby was weak and exhausted he looked to Darien he knew something needed to be done but he was helpless. Anything that could be done to get out of there was up to his partner now.  
  
Platt went over to talk privately with Frank.  
  
  
  
"We need to find out what they're up too out there." Platt said to Frank.  
  
  
  
"Frank go out there and keep them in check if anyone tries anything let me know."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir." Frank went out the door gun ready pushing the small crowd out of the way.  
  
  
  
Darien saw his chance; Platt was occupied and wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
He quicksilvered and took the thermal glasses from the table quicksilvering them he moved them out of the way so Platt couldn't find them. If he didn't have 'them', he couldn't see 'him'.   
  
  
  
The door to the keep shut. Platt turned around and Darien was gone. He looked for the thermal glasses but they were gone, too.  
  
  
  
Looking confused and slowly moving around the room, he felt the air for the invisible hostage.  
  
  
  
"I know you're here. If you don't show yourself, believe me Mr. Fawkes I will open fire on Mr. Hobbes here."  
  
  
  
"Fawkes don't listen to him." Bobby said weakly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh don't worry Hobbes, I think Mr. Platt will put his gun down or he will be the one worrying about if he lives or dies."  
  
  
  
"You tell him partner."  
  
  
  
Platt felt a cold chill brush by him, he reached out blindly making contact, he grabbed Darien. Darien grabbed Platt's gun, they struggled and the gun went off.  
  
  
  
Bobby looked on in dismay.  
  
Was his partner okay or was it Platt the bullet hit?  
  
His answer came in a sickening revelation as quicksilver droplets appeared on the floor. As the quicksilver flaked off, he could see small droplets of blood on the floor below the two men.  
  
  
  
Darien grabbed at his stomach. His face turned pale as he fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
"NO, FAWKES NO!" Hobbes yelled,  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna get you for this Platt!"  
  
  
  
"I don't think so." He said as he picked up a crowbar and beat Darien in the ribs until he was unconscious.  
  
He then walked over to Hobbes doing the same. Bobby was soon passed out from the beating and loss of blood.   
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone backed away as Frank exited the keep.  
  
  
  
"No one moves or I make a call and your friends die."  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" Claire asked.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? What do I want?"  
  
  
  
"We mean, what are your demands?" The Official barked.  
  
  
  
"Oh those. My boss is taking care of those right now."  
  
  
  
Claire looked on with concern.  
  
  
  
"Well, if you tell us your demands then maybe just maybe we can help you get out of this mess your in." Alex said.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so the boss knows what he's doing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then, a gunshot rang out through the air. Frank jumped startled he turned. Just as he did so, Alex grabbed the end of his gun pulling it from his grip. She kicked him in the head sending him to the floor unconscious she turned the gun on him just in case.  
  
  
  
"Way to go girl." Claire said patting Alex on the back.  
  
  
  
"Just your basic martial arts techniques. I'll have to teach you some time if you'd like."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great." Claire said.  
  
  
  
Ebert's walked towards them. "Sir what happened?"  
  
  
  
"Ebert's you might want to get some agents down here for back up." The Official said.  
  
  
  
"Already done sir. They will be here momentarily."  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex turned to the official and Claire, "What now?"  
  
  
  
"We figure out a way to get in there," The Official said, "Claire do you think you can bypass the lock on this thing?"  
  
  
  
"I can try."  
  
  
  
"I need you to do more than try."  
  
  
  
She walked through the small crowd and up to the lock; Ebert's went to help her.  
  
  
  
"Isn't there a second door to this room?" Alex asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes but it's probably jammed just like this one." Claire replied.  
  
"You're probably right." Alex said and nodded for them to go ahead.  
  
  
  
Claire turned back to the job at hand.  
  
  
  
After a little over half an hour a scream for help came from inside.  
  
  
  
"Hold on we're coming!" Claire said through the closed door.  
  
  
  
The door slid open and Bobby fell into Claire and Ebert's arms, unconscious.  
  
He was wounded and bleeding, but he was alive.  
  
They tried to wake him with just a vague response.  
  
  
  
A moan came from inside. Their hearts jumped and their heads came up as they heard the sound. As they looked inside the scene was horrific. There was blood everywhere. Darien was lying on the floor barely conscious battered and bleeding profusely.  
  
  
  
Platt was gone. He had left through the other door moments before.  
  
  
  
The Official and Ebert's carried Bobby inside and laid him on the lab table.  
  
Claire and Alex ran over to help Fawkes who was still barely conscious on the floor.  
  
  
  
"We need another bed in here. I don't want to have to move him too far."  
  
  
  
"Will he be okay?" The 'fish' asked.  
  
  
  
"Not unless I can get him stabilized right away even then I just don't know." She said concerned while shaking her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Help Hobbes he's not doing too good." Fawkes said weakly.  
  
  
  
"He's going to be just fine, and so are you, now just let me do my work."  
  
  
  
"No!" He pushed her hands away.  
  
  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Help Hobbes! It's all my fault I should've listened I shouldn't have gone in there without backup. He warned me but I just wouldn't listen."  
  
  
  
Claire looked at him with concern and grabbed at Alex's arm. "Try to calm him Alex, he's delirious. I need you to keep him calm for me okay? We need to get Darien to surgery right away. First I have to get Bobby stabilized."  
  
  
  
"Yeah okay, what should I do?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know something, anything, just get him to calm down."  
  
Alex looked at him not knowing what she should do. She shook her head in her hand.  
  
  
  
Taking Darien's hand in hers and trying to soothe him she said, "No Fawkes, it's not your fault. It's my fault; none of this would have ever happened if I hadn't given you guys that tip. If I had only sent backup with you, if I would have even gone with you..." She sat there shaking her head.   
  
  
  
Darien then shook 'his' head in frustration, "No Alex you…AAAHHH!!!" He screamed in pain as it was just too much. He fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
Alex looked up at Claire in shock who was at the lab table dressing Bobby's leg and other wounds. She never thought she would even begin to care about these two men but she did. She was saved by them many times one way or another. However, she probably never would admit it. Now they were lying there helpless, possibly dying. She couldn't let this happen. It was all her fault, "All my fault." She whispered to herself again. Claire had heard her and the conversation she had, had with Darien just moments before.  
  
  
  
When she was finished with Hobbes Claire took the gloves from her hands and walked over to where Alex and Darien were. She had a look of concern for this tough new agent. She placed her hand gingerly on Alex's back to comfort her and knelt down beside her.   
  
  
  
"Alex you can't blame yourself, and they don't need us doing that to ourselves."  
  
  
  
"I know it's just…" She trailed off as the tears began to fall uncontrollably. The scene had gotten to her more than she had expected.  
  
  
  
"Come on now why don't you and Ebert's go get that gurney."  
  
  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
  
  
"Miss Monroe get a hold of yourself. We need to find Platt." The Official barked.  
  
  
  
Both Claire and Alex looked up to meet his gaze.  
  
  
  
"But sir, I really need that gurney." Claire said.  
  
  
  
"Ebert's can take care of that."  
  
  
  
"Your right sir."  
  
Alex agreed. Three rather well dressed agents entered the room; Alex rose from her position on the floor. She wiped the tears from her eyes, grabbed her gun from its holster and took off down the hall, with the three men in tow.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Claire did the best she could to stabilize the two men. She knew Bobby would be okay, but Darien, his wounds were just too severe. A bullet in the abdomen could hit one of so many different organs, and she knew that. As she prepped one of the labs for surgery, the tears flowed down her face. She had to make sure they both lived.  
  
  
  
Several hours later Claire was met by The Official, and Ebert's outside surgery.  
  
  
  
"How are they?" The Official asked.  
  
  
  
"Bobby's fine a few broken ribs, a mild concussion and he won't be able to walk for a while because of his leg, but he'll be okay."   
  
  
  
"What about Darien?" They asked in unison.  
  
  
  
"Well… it's…hard to tell really. His wounds were much worse. I won't go into the particulars. We'll just have to wait and see if he comes through. The next forty-eight hours are the most critical; if he makes it through them he has a good chance."  
  
  
  
The Official nodded to her in both relief and concern.   
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Alex searched the hallways cautiously with no results. She motioned to the other agents as they came upon an open file room.  
  
They stood with guns ready as they stormed the small room. It looked as though someone had been hiding there. Blood from someone's shoes tracked the floor leading nowhere.  
  
They searched the room finding a pair of bloodied shoes in the corner. They decided he was no longer there.  
  
  
  
"Come on he must've took them off as a decoy."  
  
Alex took her cell out and dialed The Official.  
  
  
  
"Sir we found his shoes in the file room, I think he might have already left the building…Okay sir, I will. Sir, how's Fawkes and Hobbes? Alright I will bye."  
  
  
  
Platt was relieved when they left. He had been hiding there for the past several hours while the agents searched the building.  
  
As he climbed down from the small crawl space where he had been hiding, Platt looked around cautiously to make sure they were gone.  
  
  
  
He slowly made his way to the exit hiding in every space he could find as agents walked by. He made it. As he exited the building, a sudden rush of fear and regret overcame him.  
  
His boss was not going to be a bit happy.  
  
  
  
He was leaving empty handed, he may have killed the only chance of a fortune they had, and he forgot to check through the files. But hey, he didn't know which box the file he needed was in. If only he had, had just a little more time. And if only Fawkes had just stayed put and not attacked him neither of them would be in the mess they were in right now.  
  
He made it out to the street and hailed a cab. This was not going to be easy to explain, he thought as he stepped in the cab.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire was checking Bobby's vitals when he awoke alert but groggy.  
  
  
  
"Claire?"  
  
  
  
"Bobby you're awake."  
  
  
  
'Yeah, ow!" He said as he tried to sit up his ribs protested.  
  
  
  
"That'll teach you. Now just lie back and let your wounds heal."  
  
She turned to look at his chart; walking away Bobby reached out grabbing her by the arm.   
  
He said, "Claire wait."   
  
  
  
"What is it?" She asked concerned.  
  
  
  
"How's Fawkes? Last thing I remember was…" He paused trying to bring up a memory.  
  
Recognition hit him hard. "Damn! OWW!"   
  
  
  
"Don't hurt yourself."  
  
  
  
"No, Claire is Fawkes…is he…"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Oh no. He's alive so far."  
  
  
  
"What d' ya mean so far?"  
  
  
  
Putting the chart down on the table; she sat down next to him gently caressing his arm she looked into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Bobby I need you to listen to me."  
  
  
  
"Wha…what Claire, c'mon what?"  
  
  
  
"Bobby, Darien he…" She struggled for the words, "He was shot in the abdomen. There was quite a lot of damage, we repaired what we could. However… he also had several broken ribs. He had trouble breathing so we had to intubate and put him on a ventilator to help him to breathe."  
  
  
  
"So he's…he's …alive then?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Bobby, he's alive, but right now I don't know what kind of a recovery we're looking at,"  
  
"The best I can tell is if he makes it through the next 24 hours he's got a very good chance." Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello yes this is The Keeper. Oh, Oh no." Her hand flew to her mouth in concern. " Put him on IV antibiotics and I'll be right there."  
  
  
  
"Claire, Claire what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Darien he's spiked a fever. I'm sorry Bobby I have to go."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you just take care of him okay? And Claire?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Bobby?" She quickly turned to meet his gaze.  
  
  
  
"Tell him, tell him I'm…"  
  
  
  
"He knows Bobby"  
  
  
  
"You think?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, in fact, I'm sure of it."  
  
  
  
"Well then, let me know as soon as he wakes up okay?"  
  
  
  
"I will I've got to go." With that she rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
As he lay on the bed the world around him was barely recognizable. He heard the sound of footsteps rushing around the room. He even thought he recognized the sound of a voice. The touch of someone's hand on him was barely felt. A tear fell to his cheek and suddenly he sat straight up and got out of bed.  
  
  
  
Where am I? He thought. He looked around the room.  
  
He looked back at the bed. Claire was sitting next to it crying holding someone's hand.  
  
  
  
"Who is that?" He said aloud, no one heard him. He walked closer, and stumbled back as he saw the man lying on the bed. "Am I…am…I…DEAD?" He wasn't expecting an answer, but he got one anyway.  
  
  
  
"No, not yet" came a voice. The room filled with a bright light as he looked around the room. A man coming from seemingly nowhere walked into the room surrounded by the light.  
  
  
  
"Who…wha…?" He stumbled again in shock.  
  
  
  
Wish that I could cry  
  
Fall upon my knees  
  
Find a way to lie  
  
About a home I'll never see  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay Darien, it's Kevin."  
  
  
  
"But your…your…"  
  
  
  
"Dead? Yes that I am. Your choice hasn't been made yet but that's a decision only you can make.?"  
  
  
  
"You mean I have a choice?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Then that's easy, I'm stayin'." Darien said without thought.  
  
  
  
"No, Not so fast Darien, there's some things you need to know first that will help you make your decision."  
  
  
  
"Like what Kev? I don't want to leave I want to stay."  
  
  
  
"I know, but first you need to know the consequences of your decision."  
  
"But before we do that, come with me." Kevin put his arm around his brother and they walked towards the door. With a flash of light, they were gone.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
The Official walked in the room. Seeing Claire by Darien's bed he walked over. She was asleep her head lay in the crook of her arm on his bed. He walked over laying a hand on her shoulder, she startled awake.  
  
  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" She asked a bit drowsy.  
  
  
  
"I just got here, you need to get some rest Claire."  
  
  
  
"I know, but I just can't leave at least not until I'm sure he's okay."  
  
  
  
"How is he?"  
  
  
  
" He spiked a fever a few hours ago. I think we have it under control. But I just…" She trailed off as the tears began to flow again.  
  
  
  
Charlie took her in his arms. "I know Claire I know." He tried to comfort her.  
  
  
  
She pulled away and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
  
  
"I'm having a cot brought in you need to get some rest."  
  
  
  
She nodded her head holding back the tears.  
  
  
  
~~***~~   
  
  
  
Bobby sat up in his bed looking around he saw no one was there. He winced at the pain emanating throughout his body as he sat on the edge of his bed. He grabbed at the chair in front of him. Pulling himself up he limped to straighten himself.  
  
Ow! That hurts. He massaged his ribs and held his leg trying to compose himself.  
  
He got up the courage. Limping across the room swearing at every movement, he made it to a pair of crutches by the door.  
  
  
  
Man Claire you are SO gonna pay for puttin' those things there. He thought to himself.  
  
Okay now partner it's time I paid 'you' a little visit.  
  
He opened the door to the lab down the hall.  
  
  
  
Inside Claire was laying on a cot asleep.  
  
Darien was still unconscious a machine helping him to breathe and all sorts of tubes and machines sticking out from him.  
  
He limped over sinking down in relief in the chair next to his partner he let out a loud sigh.  
  
Claire turned in her sleep not waking.   
  
Bobby put a hand on his partners forearm and whispered to him.  
  
  
  
"C'mon man you've got to fight you can't be worryin' Claire like this. You got me kinda worried too pal. So c'mon you gotta wake up pretty soon.  
  
We need ya." Bobby put his head in his hand and closed his eyes fighting the tears.  
  
Someone's hand on his shoulder startled him.  
  
  
  
"Oh Claire what'd ya go scarin' me like that for huh?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry but you should be in bed."  
  
  
  
"I know but…"  
  
  
  
She pulled up a chair next to him tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"He's going to be just fine Bobby."  
  
  
  
"How do you know that? You don't know that."  
  
  
  
"I know because he's got us. And we're too stubborn to let him just go like that."  
  
  
  
Bobby and Claire sat crying and talking to and of their partner and friend over the next hour.  
  
Claire tried to get bobby to go back to his room with no avail. She finally just relented and had a bed brought in.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Mark Platt exited the cab at the entrance of the estate. This was on a lovely isolated hillside overlooking the city.   
  
He walked cautiously to the door of the mansion being stopped by armed guards.  
  
  
  
"Good evening Mr. Platt, here to see the master I assume?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. Would you please tell him I'm here."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir but…"  
  
  
  
"Hey 'Arnold'" He said sarcastically referring to the mans size and stature.  
  
"I'm cold, I'm tired, and I haven't eaten in two days. So get your 'master' and leave me be alright."  
  
  
  
"Yes right away sir."  
  
  
  
The guard ran to the mansion shortly after a call came to the guardhouse to let him pass.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! My dear Mark, how have you been?"  
  
  
  
"Don't give me that crap! You know why I'm here. Now why don't we just cut to the chase huh?"  
  
  
  
"If that's what you would prefer."  
  
  
  
"It is.'  
  
  
  
"Well then." The man gestured for him to come in and take a seat.  
  
  
  
"I'd rather stand if you don't mind."  
  
  
  
"Yes of course, can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
  
  
"Ginger ale if you have it."   
  
  
  
"Yes."   
  
  
  
The man handed him the drink, pored himself one, and sat crossing his legs with his drink slightly lifted in the air.  
  
  
  
"Well Mark are you going to just stand there, or?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah." He was brought out of his trance. Taking a sip of the ginger ale, he walked to the center of the room pacing trying to think of an easy way to put it.   
  
  
  
"Mark would you please stop you're making me nauseous."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir it's our mutual friend you sent me to…detain."  
  
  
  
"What about him? Did you retrieve the information?"  
  
  
  
"Well sir, I had him and his friend, and, um, he sort of jumped me when I was distracted."  
  
  
  
"DISTRACTED!"  
  
" I told you do not get distracted. The minute you do," He paused, "You have a look."  
  
  
  
"What look?"  
  
  
  
"The kind people get when they're keeping something from me. Now what is it and do not tell me nothing. I know it's something or you would not be sweating as if you just ran a marathon."  
  
  
  
"Sir, uh…"  
  
  
  
He walked over to Mark and put his arm around him.  
  
"You know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship."   
  
  
  
"Yes sir, I know." Mark said nodding his head quickly and nervously.  
  
  
  
"Alright then what is it?"  
  
  
  
"Mr. Fawkes he… he..."  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"He grabbed my gun it went off. Mr. Fawkes…uh... he might be dead."  
  
  
  
"Oh I doubt that he's too stubborn.  
  
Besides that he wants me dead too badly for that."  
  
  
  
Mark sighed in relief.  
  
  
  
"I must say though I am rather disappointed in you. I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
He pulled out a gun and fired. Mark fell to the floor dead.  
  
"Really must I do everything myself?"  
  
  
  
"THOMAS!" He yelled. A rather large looking man scurried into the room.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
  
  
"Would you please clean up this mess?"  
  
  
  
"Yes sir right away." He said as he looked on at the body of Mark Platt with a bullet through the skull.   
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Kevin and Darien entered a room that looked shockingly like the padded room at the agency except for a table and chairs in the center of the room.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kev, where are we?"  
  
  
  
"We're somewhere we can talk and I can help you make some choices."  
  
They sat down at the table in the center of the room.  
  
  
  
"I missed you Darien, and you know as much as you may hate what I did to you.   
  
I want you to see something."   
  
  
  
He turned his focus to the far wall as a scene opened up to his view.  
  
Scenes of the friendships he had made and the lives he had saved because of the gland opened to Darien's view.  
  
As the scene closed, Kevin turned to his brother.   
  
  
  
"You see brother your life hasn't been for nothing. These people have more because of you and in turn, you have more because of them and the gland."  
  
  
  
"But Kev don't you get it life was…"  
  
  
  
Before he could finish another scene opened up. In it was all the pain the gland caused. Included were those that had died, the alterations that had been made to the gland by Arnaud, and the people that were hurt because of the evil in the gland. As the scenes spread before him, it was as though he was part of them. He felt the pain they felt. Even the pain he felt watching unable to do anything to stop what was happening. He watched painfully frozen.  
  
  
  
The scene again closed.   
  
  
  
"Okay Kev what was that?"  
  
  
  
"It's your life Darien things you need to know to make an appropriate decision."  
  
  
  
"Whatever Kev, but like I said I'm still stayin'. And if anything that was as good a reason as any not to go back."  
  
  
  
"We'll see brother, we'll see."  
  
  
  
Then it was as though a door opened they were in a beautiful open field: a woman was sitting by a stream.  
  
  
  
"Who's that?"   
  
  
  
"Why don't you go see." Kevin responded with a smile.  
  
  
  
Darien walked toward her with an overwhelming feeling that he knew her. She turned to meet his gaze.  
  
  
  
"Darien?"  
  
  
  
"Mom?" He said stunned.  
  
  
  
She jumped up from the bench and threw her arms around him crying with joy.  
  
  
  
"Kevin why didn't you tell me your brother was coming?"  
  
  
  
"He hasn't made his decision yet." She looked at him as if she knew what the decision had to be.  
  
"Oh well, you're here now, why don't we talk for a while before you have to go."  
  
  
  
"But I'm not going anywhere." Darien said again.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I know you'll make the right decision." His mother told him.  
  
  
  
He pulled away from her embrace still holding her hands he looked at her with a look of confusion.  
  
  
  
"Hey wait a minute where's Dad?"  
  
  
  
Kevin pulled him away before she could say anything.  
  
  
  
"That's something you'll know in time, but not now."  
  
  
  
Kevin and Darien sat on a bench next to the river with their mother.   
  
  
  
They sat there for what seemed like hours, but in actuality was probably more like a very few minutes.  
  
  
  
Kevin rose from the bench and grabbed Darien's arm.   
  
  
  
"Hey what's your problem Kev?"   
  
  
  
"I know you would like to stay but we have more pressing matters to attend to right now."   
  
Darien stood to face his brother pulling himself from his grasp.  
  
  
  
"There are some things I have to show you." Kevin said.  
  
  
  
" Wait a minute I want to stay with…MOM!" As quick as Kevin had said it and as Darien was in mid sentence they were back in the white room.  
  
  
  
"Why are we back here?"  
  
  
  
"Like I said there's something I have to show you."   
  
  
  
"What could you possibly show me that I don't already know that would change my mind?"  
  
"I know I made a mess of my life. That's over now. So why don't you just let me stay and get on with this life huh Kev?"  
  
  
  
"It's not about the past Darien. And I have to do this I'm sorry Darien, I'm really truly sorry."   
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as he said it a scene opened up before them.  
  
Arnaud came through the doors at the agency with a dozen armed men shooting everyone in his path.  
  
He went to The Official tied him up and beat him until he was almost dead.  
  
Then there was a funeral. Bobby, Claire, The Official paralyzed and in a wheelchair, and Ebert's were all there. Arnaud came to the cemetery with his men. Taking everyone hostage until they gave him the gland files.  
  
Then he continued his rampage across the country with invisible agents.  
  
The agency was shut down, Claire had been forced to become one of Arnaud's many wives, and a few days later she took her own life. And Bobby he was kept prisoner at Arnaud's to be used as a pawn in his little game.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kevin I can't stop this. How can you expect me to stop this?"  
  
  
  
"Darien you were always smarter than me."  
  
  
  
"How can you say that Kev? I got you killed."  
  
  
  
"No Darien, I got me killed and I almost got you killed."   
  
  
  
"No Kevin you saved my life."   
  
  
  
"No Darien, I was stupid and wouldn't listen to you, my own brother and I believed a man I barely knew over you.  
  
You were right and I was wrong. I've always thought I knew best and I never listened. That was my biggest fault. I never trusted the ones I loved as much as I should have. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Don't think everything is going to be fine because they don't need you. Like I said without you…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien just sat there shaking his head. "But what do you expect me to do? How, how can I prevent this?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that without you all of THIS, this 'will' happen. You just have to find a way."  
  
  
  
"I love you Kev, but I care about them, too. I can't…I just can't…" Tears began to well up in his eyes. "I have to go back then don't I?" He said tearfully   
  
  
  
  
  
As Darien looked up Kevin just nodded. "I'm sorry brother."  
  
  
  
"I'm not saying it won't be difficult." They then appeared back in the hospital room with their mother at Kevin's side. "Your body's been through a lot and it's going to be a hard, tough fight but you'll make it." He pointed to The Official, Claire, Ebert's and Bobby. "And with your help they'll make it. And Darien, Charlie he's your…" He trailed off as their mother chimed in. "Not now son, in time just as your father, in time."  
  
  
  
Darien looked at them confused.  
  
  
  
She turned to Darien, " It's time to go now."   
  
As they became distorted from his view, he felt himself drawn back to his body.   
  
  
  
"It wasn't your fault Kev."   
  
His mother looked at his brother with loving eyes. Then everything became distant.   
  
Before they were completely gone he heard them say,  
  
  
  
"We'll always be here when you need us Darien we love you!"   
  
  
  
" I love you too!" He said and they were gone.   
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Arnaud called his men to a meeting.  
  
"We are going after the files in four days. We must be prepared we will not go away empty handed.   
  
You all know the penalty for failure. Therefore, I advise we not fail.   
  
There will however be a reward for success my friends.  
  
To success!"   
  
He raised his gun firing into the air cheering the men on they cheered.   
  
  
  
"SUCCESS!"   
  
  
  
"SUCCESS!"   
  
  
  
"SUCCESS!"  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part two

Claire and Bobby were sleeping in Darien's room when he awoke.  
  
He lay there tears streaming down his face as the realization of what had happened hit him.   
  
He tried to move his head but was restrained by the ventilator. His arms were restrained by IV's so he couldn't move them either. He was frustrated that he was unable to alert anyone that he was awake.  
  
Just when it seemed hopeless, Alex came in. She walked over to Claire who was asleep in a chair across the room at a table. She looked over at the bed Bobby was asleep in.   
  
She placed her hand on Claire's back trying not to startle her too much.  
  
  
  
"How is he?" She whispered.  
  
  
  
Claire awoke groggily. "He's stable but still critical. His stats are coming in pretty decent. If he was awake I would take that damn tube out but…" Her heart felt like it was about to break.  
  
"I think either way I'm taking it out in a few hours. I don't want to risk brain damage and if he doesn't need it…"  
  
  
  
Alex nodded her head. "Hey if you want I'll sit with him, and you can go home, and get some rest. I'll call you if there's a change."  
  
  
  
She got up from the chair nodding her head and rubbing at her eyes.  
  
"Yeah that would be great. I could really use a shower and a decent night sleep."  
  
  
  
Alex grabbed a chair, and took it over by Darien's bed; she sat down.  
  
She reached for his arm and he moved under her hand. She looked up at his face, his eyes were open with tears running down them. She gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Claire?"  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She was gathering her things. She stopped and walked over to Alex.  
  
  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
  
  
Claire looked at Alex. Alex in turn looked at her with a question in her eyes going back and forth from her to Darien. "Claire…Darien…he's…"  
  
  
  
"What? What is…" She stopped in mid sentence and grabbed Darien's hand when she saw he was awake.  
  
  
  
"You're awake?"  
  
  
  
"Oh Alex I can't believe it. Would you wake Bobby and let him know."  
  
" Yeah." Alex got up and went over to Bobby's bed.  
  
  
  
Claire sat down next to Darien. He slowly lifted his hand and pointed to the ventilator.  
  
  
  
"Yes I know that's to help you breathe. Would you like me to take it out?"  
  
  
  
He nodded tears still streaming down his face.  
  
  
  
She had him take a deep breath and blow as she took the long tube out, he coughed.  
  
  
  
"Claire." He said with a raspy voice.  
  
  
  
She put a hand on his chest to keep him calm.  
  
"Darien don't try to talk."  
  
  
  
"That's right my friend just lie there and do what the Keep here says okay partner. Cause if you don't I'm gonna come over there and kick your ass no matter how much pain either one of us are in. You got it."  
  
  
  
"I got it Bobby." He said with a strained voice.  
  
  
  
Alex came back over putting her hand on his arm she said,   
  
"Well I'm going to go let The Official know you're back with us if you don't mind Claire."  
  
  
  
"No that's okay I want to stay here for a while anyway."   
  
  
  
"Okay then see you later? When I come back you can go get that shower and rest okay?" Claire just nodded in acknowledgement smiling and holding Darien's hand.  
  
  
  
"Claire, if you need to leave…" He said weakly.  
  
  
  
"No Darien I'm right here where I need to be. Why don't you try to get some rest."  
  
He just nodded. He was glad to be back, but at the same time, he wished he had stayed.   
  
Why is it he wondered that he had to say goodbye to Kevin yet again? He missed him so much it hurt. With that, he fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Bobby asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Claire nodded,  
  
"Now you need to get some rest too." She said as she walked over and helped Bobby back in bed.   
  
He was leaning on the edge of the bed when she got there.  
  
  
  
"But Claire…" He complained.  
  
  
  
No buts, you need to get some rest so either you do it voluntarily or…" She walked to a nearby table picked up a needle aspirated it as she walked towards Bobby with a threatening look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright but…" She threatened with the needle again and he tucked himself under the sheets. With a look of defeat, he shut his eyes and was soon asleep.  
  
  
  
She took the needle over and inserted it into Darien's IV. As she did so she just laughed shaking her head at Bobby.  
  
She had succeeded in getting him to settle down with an antibiotic.  
  
  
  
~~***~~   
  
  
  
Alex walked into The Official's office. The Official and Ebert's were intently watching their favorite Soap Opera "Days of Our Lives." Ebert's says to The Official, "She's such a bitch."  
  
  
  
" That she is Ebert's. That she is."   
  
  
  
Alex walked in.   
  
  
  
"Uh um, Excuse me?"   
  
  
  
The Official and Ebert's looked up at Alex, shocked, they quickly shut off the program.   
  
The Official then looked at Alex over his wire-rimmed glasses.   
  
  
  
Annoyed he said, "Miss Monroe have you ever heard of knocking?"   
  
  
  
"Sorry Sir but…"  
  
  
  
"No excuses. What do you want?"  
  
  
  
"Uh…It's Agent Fawkes sir."  
  
  
  
"Yes, What, what about him?" He asked concerned.  
  
  
  
"He's awake." Alex smiled.  
  
  
  
"Oh good. Thanks for letting me know."  
  
  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
  
  
"Just a minute." He said as he picked up the phone.   
  
"This is The Official."  
  
"Yes, Yes, thank you I will." He set down the phone.  
  
  
  
"Miss Monroe?"  
  
  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
  
  
"That was the FBI. They had a lead on the whereabouts of Mark Platt.  
  
They were just giving me the details."  
  
  
  
"Did they find him? Do I need to go pick him up?"  
  
  
  
"No, that won't be necessary."  
  
  
  
"Why not?   
  
He takes two of OUR agents hostage, almost kills them both and one of them has been hanging by a thread for the past two and half days and its not necessary! I'm sorry sir but I think that is very much necessary."   
  
She stormed towards the door. Just before she opened it The Official demanded,  
  
  
  
"MISS MONROE?"  
  
  
  
"I know quite well what he has done to torment this agency. But if you would let me finish."   
  
She walked back into the room.  
  
  
  
"What?" She exclaimed frustrated.  
  
  
  
"He's dead Alex. Mark Platt is dead!"   
  
"I guess whoever he was working for wasn't too happy with the work he did for them.  
  
He was shot in the base of the skull. We need to step up security. We must assume that Platt's superiors will be coming after Fawkes and Bobby to finish the job.  
  
Has either one of them said what happened?"  
  
  
  
"No, Claire was with them when I left. So maybe one of them told her. I doubt Fawkes would have though. He seemed rather weak and disoriented to me."  
  
  
  
"Alex. I want you to personally ensure Agents Fawkes and Hobbes safety."  
  
  
  
"Me sir?"  
  
  
  
"Yes you."   
  
  
  
"But…"  
  
  
  
"As I've said before Alex not everything is about you. You want to be with this Agency you put out for this Agency.  
  
Now go and take as many agents as you need for a safety net."   
  
  
  
"Yes sir." She said in defeat and left the room.  
  
  
  
"Ebert's get me Claire on the phone.  
  
I need to check on Darien's condition. That kid is going be the death of me." He said exasperated.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
  
  
The Official looked up disgusted and a bit surprised.  
  
  
  
"What did you say Ebert's?"  
  
  
  
"Oh I mean…Here's the phone sir."  
  
  
  
"Thank you that's what I thought you said." The Official stated as he took the receiver.  
  
  
  
~~****~~  
  
  
  
Arnaud sat in his mansion. Thomas came rushing in the room.  
  
"Yes Thomas?"  
  
  
  
"I have that information you wanted.  
  
The agency has Frank. In addition, Darien Fawkes is alive but barely.   
  
Last tip was that they didn't think he'd make it. But it looks like they were wrong. The report I received from one of the men casing the agency was that Fawkes woke up two days ago. Though he's in and out of consciousness he is getting better by the hour."  
  
  
  
"Good, good. Thank you Thomas."   
  
He buddy slapped Thomas on his back.   
  
  
  
"You are a very good employee. Perhaps a raise is in order.  
  
Have you heard from my cousin?"  
  
  
  
"Yes he says the procedure should be basically simple once he has the necessary information."  
  
  
  
"Good, tell him I will notify him once it has been obtained."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir." Thomas rushed from the room.  
  
  
  
"Finally I will have what I want, and you Fawkes, will be in no condition to stop me."  
  
  
  
"I love it finally I'm going to be back."  
  
  
  
"Arnie? Who are you talking too?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, no one Elizabeth darling.  
  
My dear cousin Andrew I told you about."  
  
  
  
"The one that's the doctor you said could help me with our problem?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
  
  
"Yes, yes that one. He says he's ready as soon as we obtain the necessary documents we need. Then my dear, dear Elizabeth everything will be perfect."  
  
  
  
"Will it really Arnie?"  
  
  
  
"Yes it will my love." He then took her into a passionate embrace.   
  
  
  
"Oh Arnie!"  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Alex and several agents stood outside the lab.   
  
"Agents you two go to lab four and stay there.   
  
Use that walkie-talkie if anyone and I do mean anyone without clearance comes by."   
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am." The two agents walked away.  
  
  
  
"Now you three come with me."  
  
  
  
They walked into the lab.  
  
Claire looked up a bit surprised.  
  
  
  
"Alex what are you…"  
  
  
  
"Orders Claire.   
  
You two put on a lab coat and make like medical technicians."  
  
  
  
"And you what's your name?" Alex asked one of the agents  
  
  
  
"John ma'am." He replied  
  
  
  
"Okay John you stand outside the room and well you know the drill, understand?"  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am I understand."  
  
  
  
Claire walked over to Alex.  
  
  
  
"Alex do any of these guys know anything in the least about medicine?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't matter."   
  
  
  
"Yeah right! I can't have them disturbing Darien and Bobby like that."  
  
  
  
"Talk to The Official about it."  
  
  
  
"I will!"  
  
  
  
"Claire?" Alex said as she took a hold of Claire and turned her to face her.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" She said angrily.  
  
  
  
"If we don't do this he could very well die anyway."  
  
  
  
"I know it's just… I'm so tired of everything. I don't know how much more I can take."  
  
Just then, a hand reached up to touch her shoulder. Startled she jumped.  
  
  
  
"Claire?" Darien said weakly.   
  
  
  
"Darien don't! You shouldn't be up!"  
  
  
  
"It's okay you don't need to worry everything's going to be just fine."  
  
The exertion made him light headed.   
  
He became dizzy and his legs began to give out beneath him.   
  
He grabbed Claire's arm and Alex's hand to support himself.  
  
  
  
"DARIEN!"  
  
  
  
" I'm okay."   
  
  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
  
  
His legs suddenly became like rubber. Alex and Claire both caught him as he fell.  
  
Come on lets get you back to bed. He nodded his head and went willfully.  
  
  
  
"Hey, can't anyone…What's goin' on?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing Bobby just our hero here thought he needed to get out of bed."  
  
Bobby limped quickly over to Darien's side and sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
  
  
"What do ya think you're doin' partner? You know you're in no shape to be getting out of bed."  
  
  
  
"I know." He said looking around in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Is he alright Claire?" Hobbes asked. She just shook her head.  
  
  
  
It may sound absurd…but don't be naive  
  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
  
I may be disturbed…but won't you concede  
  
Even   
  
Heroes have the right to dream  
  
It's not easy to be me   
  
  
  
"Where's Kevin?"  
  
All eyes popped open in shock.  
  
  
  
"Darien your brother he's…he's…"  
  
  
  
"I know Claire but he was… just… here."  
  
  
  
She settled him back in the bed and gave him a shot to help calm him down. He quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's goin' on Claire?"  
  
  
  
" I don't know I think it's the drugs or something. He's not strong enough to get out of bed on his own.  
  
Let alone being able to walk at all without pulling out his stitches when he does."  
  
She turned his wrist it was almost all red.  
  
  
  
"I was talking about his brother."  
  
  
  
"Oh that was most definitely the drugs he's on. Although I have heard of such instances when patients reach a state near death their loved ones visit them. She said as she gave Darien a shot of counteragent. "It was probably that fever he had a few nights ago, it made him a bit delusional."   
  
  
  
Up, up and away…away from me  
  
It's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight  
  
I'm not crazy…or anything…  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Arnaud paced the room they were behind schedule and he was getting extremely irritated. Why can't any of his plans just work out? Then there was Mark Platt. He had been a loyal friend and colleague for many years. Nevertheless, the man was just too thick headed. Why had he not just done as he asked if it had been done right Darien could have been quite useful. As it was, he had no idea whether the man was going to live or die.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth ah! Elizabeth, she was wonderful, and oh so useful. Smart too, so that was a plus. She had given into him these past months never giving him up. Except that one time when she lead Darien straight to his apartment. But she could be forgiven for that minor indiscretion. She was too useful to him alive to want her dead.  
  
  
  
He had to wait three more days why, why, why can't everything just work out quickly? Why does it always have to take so damn long?  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Darien startled awake he had been dreaming of his brother again.   
  
This time he had told him he had to get up that Arnaud was coming and he had to warn them.  
  
  
  
"Claire he's awake." Bobby said.  
  
  
  
She came running over. "How are you feeling?"   
  
  
  
"Like I've been shot and thrown in front of a truck but better." He said faintly.  
  
  
  
"That's expected."   
  
"You've got several broken ribs, you had a collapsed lung and the bullet just ripped you to shreds.   
  
You're lucky you're even alive."  
  
  
  
"Thanks…I think."  
  
  
  
"Hey my friend everybody around here's been pretty worried about you.   
  
We almost thought that the Keep here was gonna have to go fishin' for that gland of yours."  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't want to do that." Fawkes said.  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't want to, but we almost would a had to if ya know what I mean."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'm afraid I do. Hey, where's the fish? I need to talk to him."  
  
  
  
"Why? If it's about Platt he's dead."  
  
  
  
"What?" Darien said in shock.  
  
  
  
"Yep seems whoever he was workin' for wasn't too happy with 'im."  
  
  
  
"ARNAUD!" He said.  
  
  
  
"What are you talkin' about my friend?"  
  
Alex walked over.   
  
"Yeah what are you talking about Fawkes?"  
  
  
  
"Think about it. Who's the one person that wants the files the most?"  
  
  
  
"Arnaud!" They all said in unison.  
  
  
  
"I am going to get that Swiss number if…"  
  
  
  
"Darien you aren't going anywhere." Claire interrupted, "Maybe in a few days but right now just lie there and let The Official, Bobby and Alex take care of it."  
  
  
  
"They need me Claire."  
  
  
  
"That may be so but you are in no condition. And besides I think Alex and Bobby can handle themselves pretty well."  
  
  
  
"I know but…"  
  
  
  
She walked over with a needle in hand. "You need to rest and you've got to be in a lot of pain."  
  
  
  
"Maybe I am." He said weakly as he looked at Hobbes for support.  
  
Claire was about to insert the syringe of pain meds into his arm when Darien pushed her arm away.   
  
Pulling back weakly and wincing at the pain as he did so.  
  
  
  
"Claire would ya get that away from me. I am so sick of you sticking me with a needle every time I'm awake."  
  
  
  
"Alright, but you're going to regret it."  
  
  
  
"I do already, but I just want to be alert for a little while okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah okay just let me know when…"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I will." Darien said as he tried to settle back on the bed. Wincing at the extreme amounts of pain he was in.  
  
  
  
Bobby had been looking at Claire in shock.   
  
"You mean you'll let me get outta here?"  
  
She looked up distracted now from her recent conversation with Darien.  
  
  
  
" Oh!"  
  
  
  
"Yes Bobby I will, but only if you promise to behave yourself." Claire said.  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am. Hey Fawkes I hate to run but…"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know just make sure you get him this time." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex came up behind Bobby and took the door.   
  
"Here let me get that. I need to talk to The Official myself anyway."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Alex, even if it is for your own personal agenda."  
  
  
  
"Don't get used to it okay."  
  
  
  
"Yeah okay you don't have to worry about that."  
  
  
  
"And Hobbes have you…never mind."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I said never mind."  
  
  
  
"No you were gonna say somethin' now what?"  
  
  
  
"Oh it's just have you noticed that Fawkes has been acting a bit strange ever since he woke up three days ago?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know but I think we need to find out."  
  
  
  
I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
Men weren't meant to ride  
  
With clouds between their knees  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Arnaud and his henchmen loaded in his trucks.  
  
  
  
"Elizabeth my love would you like to come along?"  
  
  
  
"Actually Arnie I think it would be best if I remained behind.   
  
I wouldn't want to take the victory away from you my love."  
  
  
  
"Perhaps your right. I will be victorious just be sure Andrew is as ready as he says.   
  
There will be no room for failure this time around."  
  
  
  
" I will Arnie my love I will." She waved him goodbye.  
  
  
  
I can't believe that idiot I just wish that he would get those files so I can get my ass away from here and away from him.  
  
If this works I can call in my men and have him taken away and he'll never know it was I. Elizabeth Rendell his wife, lover, mistress. Whatever you want to call it. Elizabeth Rendell CIA/Brain surgeon. That's who she really was. Who she longed to be again. She just had to get Arnie and those files to make it happen.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Alex and Bobby sat in The Officials office discussing their next move in apprehending Arnaud De Fohn. As even now trucks were pulling up in front of the agency.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
Arnaud got out of the truck with guns in hand twelve armed men followed him.  
  
"Thomas you take the men and split into groups."   
  
  
  
"We need to find those files. I want three with me. Remember take down anyone that gets in your way. But whatever you do, I want Fawkes for myself."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
  
  
"Men! You heard the man!"  
  
They filed out of the trucks pulling containers of guns and explosives out behind them.  
  
Arnaud went through the doors of the agency shooting the agents at the doors he was looking for Fawkes. He had been told he was in the basement labs. The question was which one.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire was about to give Darien his pain meds when they heard the shots. The agents in the room quickly pulled their guns and ran for the doors. As soon as they got there they were surprised by The Official and Alex.  
  
  
  
"Where's Bobby?" The Official asked.  
  
  
  
"He and some agents are trying to take these guys out."  
  
  
  
"But enough about that Claire. We have to get you two out of here."  
  
  
  
"I know, but he's in no condition. He could very well bleed to death."  
  
  
  
"That's a risk I'll have to take." The Official said.  
  
  
  
"It's all right Claire. I'll be okay." Darien said.  
  
  
  
Alex and Claire helped him off the bed. As he winced at the pain, he almost screamed the it was so bad. Claire grabbed some pain meds and a few other things she would need and they headed out the door.  
  
  
  
They were stopped when they saw Arnaud coming their way. Darien Quicksilvered and pulled away from the others grasp.   
  
  
  
"Darien NO!" Claire screamed. Alex grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around the corner.   
  
  
  
"Come on we need to get some help."   
  
  
  
They heard Darien's screams of agony as they went. Claire staggered as she heard him.   
  
  
  
"CLAIRE we have to get some help!" Alex said again. Claire finally went, rather unwillingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! Thank you Fawkes!" Arnaud said wryly, "Now why don't you just come back then I won't have to kill anymore of your friends."  
  
  
  
"I don't think so." An invisible voice said sardonically, "You'll just try to kill all of them anyway, so why would I do that?"  
  
  
  
"Maybe so but still I need your help Fawkes. I need, that is I WANT that file."  
  
  
  
"Oh are you talking about the one your man almost killed me for."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry about that he was a bit over zealous. I've since remedied the situation; we've parted ways.   
  
You wont have to worry about him."  
  
  
  
"Oh you mean Platt the guy you murdered." Darien said as he went up behind Arnaud's men.  
  
"Is that what you want? To be murdered because you failed." He whispered.   
  
"He won't let you live for very long you know." He said to another as he grabbed his gun.  
  
  
  
"Fawkes would you stop it and just come out so we can see you."  
  
  
  
"No, I don't think I want to."   
  
The pain was shooting through him like hot coals. But he had to keep moving he had to stay conscious just a little longer.   
  
Take care of Arnaud, and then you can sleep. He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Arnaud looked on the floor there were droplets of blood all over the place. Fawkes was bleeding.   
  
He needed to convince him before he… suddenly there was a loud thump as one of his men was knocked unconscious.  
  
  
  
The exertion caused another shot of piercing pain. Darien screamed out.   
  
Doubling over the quicksilver fell from his body.  
  
  
  
"Ah you see Fawkes, if you'd just done as you were told I could have spared you that."  
  
  
  
"How? With a bullet?" Fawkes said, his voice filled with venom.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps, but we'll get to that later. Now where can I find those files?"   
  
  
  
Alex came around the corner behind them, armed with several agents and Claire.   
  
They crept up as silently as possible.  
  
Alex took out two and Claire took the other while Darien took the gun he had taken from one of Arnaud's men and aimed it right at Arnaud's head.  
  
  
  
Arnaud backed away straight into Darien causing him to lose his balance and fall over. "UH, UH, UH." Alex said pulling him back with a gun aimed at his head.  
  
  
  
"You can put down the gun now Fawkes." She said but as she looked he was passed out on the floor. "CLAIRE!"  
  
  
  
"What, what is it?"  
  
  
  
"Fawkes, he's passed out on the floor over here."  
  
  
  
She ran over and directed some agents to get him back to the lab.  
  
  
  
"Is he…"  
  
  
  
Claire shook her head, " He's torn his stitches and lost some blood. I don't know but I think he'll be alright."  
  
  
  
"GOOD!" Alex said relieved.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Elizabeth Rendell was packing her bags when the call came. They had Arnaud in custody. She almost fainted she was so stunned. Then the tears came, she could finally go home again. Theo, her associate came by an hour later to pick her up.  
  
  
  
"Liz you need to go see him before he's transported to the prison."   
  
  
  
"I know. Play the devoted little whatever for one last time."   
  
  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry you have to do this. I know how hard this must be for you pretending to love him when all you really want is to strangle the man."  
  
  
  
"You have no idea." She said as she thought how much she hated Arnaud. How many people had to die before Arnaud was caught she lost count so long ago.  
  
  
  
She thought maybe if she had just…but no, it had to be this way. But poor Fawkes he had been through so much.  
  
  
  
"Theo," She said as they loaded her suitcase in the limo, "How's agent Fawkes?"  
  
  
  
"He lost some blood during the bust but I think he's going to make it."  
  
  
  
"Shit! Why did Arnaud have to do this?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know ma'am."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Theo. The man just makes me SO angry."  
  
  
  
"That's okay."  
  
  
  
"Let's just get out of here, shall we?"  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said as they drove away from the mansion.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
Arnaud sat opposite the glass partition as a woman dressed in a black dress a black veiled hat and sunglasses came in.  
  
  
  
"Hello my love."  
  
  
  
"Ah Elizabeth! I knew you wouldn't abandon me.  
  
I have plans."  
  
  
  
"What kind of plans Arnie?"  
  
  
  
"The kind that will get me out of this place and to work on the next phase to get those files and Darien Fawkes out of my way."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? There are guards everywhere how could you possibly…"  
  
  
  
"Elizabeth, Elizabeth my love you mustn't worry about the details. Besides, you forgot about my little secret."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot."  
  
  
  
"Go to the cabin and wait for me there."  
  
  
  
"I will but…"  
  
  
  
"Don't you worry my dear everything will be fine."  
  
He walked away as she held her hand to the glass.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later she made a call to her contacts that Arnaud was going to try to escape.   
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
The Official was sitting in his office catching up on some paperwork when the call came.  
  
Ebert's came running in the room.  
  
"Yes Eberts?" He asked as he looked up from his desk.  
  
  
  
"You have a call sir. On your secure line."  
  
  
  
He took the phone in his hands covering the mouthpiece.  
  
"Thanks Eberts. That will be all."  
  
  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
When he was finished, The Official came out the door in rush.  
  
He then flew into the lab where Darien was. Claire looked up startled.  
  
  
  
"What is it sir?"  
  
  
  
"I thought you should know. We received news from an informant, Arnaud is going to try to escape."  
  
  
  
"He can't."  
  
  
  
"He can and he is."  
  
  
  
She moved across the room keeping her voice down as she ushered The Official out of the room.  
  
  
  
"That news will most surely kill him. We can't let him know, not right now."  
  
  
  
"How is he?"  
  
  
  
"I just finished stitching him back up. He lost quite a bit of blood. Not to change the subject but do we know for sure about Arnaud?"  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid so. There's an agent on the inside. The news came from them. They're going to be removed from the case in the next few days.   
  
It's just too dangerous for them."  
  
  
  
"I imagine so. Can I ask who he is?"  
  
  
  
"She... is Dr. Elizabeth Rendell."  
  
  
  
"WHAT! I thought…"  
  
  
  
"I know what you thought, I know what we all thought."  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Alex?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, she just left to take Bobby home he can't drive with that leg."   
  
  
  
"I thought Bobby was fine except for a limp." Claire said.  
  
  
  
"He was until he went traipsing all over on that leg."  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that Claire." The Official said.  
  
  
  
"That's okay I couldn't have held him here much longer anyway."  
  
She said as she waved her hand.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later Darien sat alone in his apartment resting, reading Philosophy Today,   
  
when a knock came on the door.  
  
He grabbed the cane at the side of the bed and slowly walked across the floor holding himself with every step.  
  
He made it to the door and was shocked by the visitor.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Rendell?"  
  
  
  
"Call me Liz. Can I come in?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I guess." He said as he moved aside she saw the anguish he was in and helped him to the couch.  
  
  
  
"Why aren't you in the hospital?"  
  
  
  
"I don't do hospitals, a lab that's where I go. I was tired of the same four walls I got Claire to let me go yesterday.  
  
She was supposed to come by I thought maybe you were her."  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry to disappoint you."  
  
  
  
"That's okay what did you want?" He was cautious.  
  
  
  
"I wanted to thank you for trying to get Arnaud like you did. I heard what happened."  
  
  
  
"But I thought you were…" He stammered in confusion.  
  
  
  
"You mean his significant other."  
  
  
  
"Somethin' like that."  
  
  
  
"I'm an agent with the CIA Mr. Fawkes, I've been undercover for months now."  
  
  
  
"Hey I didn't know. Does he know?"  
  
"No... and he's not going to. I'm being transferred out of the country. I get a new name and a new life all for the name of my agency. Arnie can never know. I'm leaving tonight I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
  
  
"Well, your welcome." They continued talking for the better part of an hour when another knock came at the door.  
  
  
  
Liz stood, " I'll get it. You need to rest."   
  
  
  
"You sure?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you just stay there I'll get it."  
  
  
  
As she opened the door Claire stood mouth gaping in shock. She just stood there staring at the unbelievable figure standing before her. The Official had told her about this woman but it just hadn't quite registered with her yet.  
  
Bobby grabbed his gun.  
  
  
  
"Where is he? Huh?" He shoved the gun in Dr. Rendell's face.  
  
  
  
"Who?" Darien called from inside the apartment.  
  
  
  
"Arnaud that's who."  
  
  
  
"Hobbes put the gun down." Darien said as he slowly stood from the couch.  
  
Liz saw him and ran to him to help. As she helped to support Darien, Claire shook off the shock and came inside taking Darien by the other side. Liz and Claire helped Darien walk slowly to the bed.  
  
  
  
"It's okay just take it slowly." Liz said.  
  
  
  
"I know!" He said through grunts of pain.   
  
  
  
Bobby holstered his gun and closed the door to the small studio apartment.  
  
Once Fawkes was in bed again Claire checked him over. Seeing he was good enough for her liking and upon administering his much needed pain meds. They all relaxed by the couch to talk.  
  
  
  
Liz explained everything. Bobby was still a little apprehensive but eased a bit. Claire was just worried about Darien.   
  
He seemed to be in a lot of pain and wasn't recovering quite as well as she had hoped.  
  
  
  
"Bobby...Claire... it's nice meeting you again on much better circumstances." She said as she got up from the couch to leave.  
  
  
  
"The feeling is mutual." Claire said as she held the door for Liz and shook her hand good-bye.   
  
She turned back to the door just before it was closed.   
  
  
  
"Claire?" Liz said.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Keep him safe...okay?"  
  
  
  
"I will, you don't have to worry about that."  
  
  
  
"That goes double for me ma'am. There ain't nobody getting' by Bobby Hobbes my friend."   
  
Liz just laughed at the last comment as she turned and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Claire and Bobby decided to stay behind to watch over Darien.   
  
So as Claire shut the door she just smiled. Everything was going to be just fine or so she thought.  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
Robert Hobbes walked with a small limp that was barely visible down the hallway at the jail. He was on his way to pick up for transfer one Arnaud DeFohn. Arnaud was being transferred to a facility especially designed for him. Bobby wanted to look at his face one more time and make sure he got there. Then he would never have to worry about this scum sucking s.o.b again.  
  
That is if he didn't try something. If Liz was right then Bobby needed to make sure nothing happened in the transfer. Claire and Darien had insisted on coming along they walked beside him. Claire pushing the wheelchair Darien was in. They were all a bit apprehensive.   
  
  
  
This transfer would not be easy.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Arnaud sat alone in his cell. He looked around no one was watching he had to make this fast if it was to work. He dropped the pencil on the floor he had been fiddling with being sure to kick it under the bed.  
  
"Damn!" He said as he got down and scooted himself under the bed. He then removed the latex covering with much difficulty in the cramped space he was in. And the ugly orange prison issue jumpsuit. Arnaud crawled out to wait until the guards noticed he was gone.   
  
  
  
This was going to be too easy. He smiled.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The guards noticed the disappearance of Arnaud and flipped the alarms.   
  
  
  
A guard rushed in sweating and out of breath.  
  
  
  
"What's going on man?" Darien asked while shifting in the wheelchair.  
  
  
  
"Some prisoner named the phone… de phone something like that came up missing from his cell."  
  
  
  
"What?" They said in unison. The three of them looked at the guard with apprehension.  
  
  
  
"Yeah we can't figure out how. We went in and searched his cell there was nothin' there."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Bobby asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I was just up there myself. The thing is well… its weird cause all there was…" He paused.   
  
  
  
"What? What?" Darien said nervously.  
  
  
  
"There was this…uh…I mean it's weird."   
  
  
  
"What man? Would ya just spit it out, c'mon."  
  
  
  
"I'm trying! But your never gonna believe me."  
  
  
  
"Try us." They said.  
  
"Okay, okay there was this…cold chill…it passed by us as soon as we… opened the cell.   
  
It's as if it was a ghost or somethin'."  
  
  
  
"Do me a favor," Bobby said, "Show me where he was?"  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
The trio flipped out their badges. Bobby pulled his out with ease, Claire shuffled through her purse and Darien tried to reach his pocket but it just produced a flash of pain so Claire grabbed it for him.   
  
  
  
"Thanks Claire."   
  
"Your welcome I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."   
  
  
  
""Yeah thanks anyway." She nodded as Bobby went up to the guard and practically bit the guys head off.   
  
  
  
"'Cause we're federal agents and we say so that's why. So take us to him now!"  
  
  
  
"Yes sir!" The guard turned and went to the door and escorted the trio down the halls to the cell they had discussed. He then opened the cell and turned to face Hobbes.  
  
  
  
"Like I said sir…empty."  
  
  
  
"Not so fast my friend."   
  
  
  
Bobby put on his thermal glasses and stepped into the cell. Upon exiting Darien Quicksilvered his eyes and the two saw a red figure going in the direction they had just come from.  
  
  
  
Bobby pulled out his gun and ran towards him.  
  
Darien was about to get out of the chair when a hand pushed him back.  
  
  
  
"No! Where do you think you're going?" Claire said sternly.  
  
  
  
"Claire! He's getting' away. Besides that, Hobbes needs my help."  
  
  
  
"He's not the only one that doesn't bail." Darien said.  
  
  
  
"I know that! Now just relax and come on!" She said as she pushed him in hot pursuit of where Bobby had just been.  
  
  
  
"Arnaud you're not getting out of here!" Bobby screamed down the long hallway.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes I am Hobbes," He said as he turned, "I've already won."  
  
  
  
"I don't think so my friend. I'm the one with the gun remember?"  
  
  
  
"Look around Hobbes, they think you're crazy."  
  
  
  
He looked around security guards took their positions looking on with guns held at the sound of a voice.  
  
"I don't think so my friend you want to know what I 'do' think?  
  
I think they just don't know where you are and first chance they get their gonna start shooting."  
  
  
  
The guards watched as the door miraculously opened by itself.  
  
Hobbes ran after him. Arnaud was about to get to the panel to open the doors.   
  
"Arnaud I'm warning you! Don't!"  
  
  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
  
Looking for special things inside of me   
  
  
  
Just outside the room Claire helped Darien out of the chair and they were both Quicksilvered. "Whatever you do Claire, don't say a word. Be absolutely quiet."   
  
  
  
"I know that!"  
  
  
  
"What did I say SSSHHH!!!"   
  
  
  
They crept quietly into the room. Bobby had his gun cocked and ready and Arnaud was cornered with his hand on the control to the exit.  
  
  
  
"Arnaud get away from there or I'll shoot."  
  
Darien and Claire walked over to Bobby. Darien touched his partners shoulder.   
  
  
  
"I'll do this." He said.   
  
"You can't!" Claire disputed.  
  
  
  
"Watch me." He said as he pushed himself away from Claire's grasp.  
  
  
  
"Bobby do something."  
  
  
  
"It's okay Claire I got his back."  
  
  
  
She just stared at Bobby in complete disgust.  
  
Darien moved closer to Arnaud. As he did so, he became lightheaded and caught himself on a chair. After a minute the adrenaline from the anger of seeing this man alive gave him the strength he needed.  
  
  
  
"Look at yourself Fawkes you can barely stand. Now why don't you just let me go before you kill yourself. On the other hand, I can kill you whichever you prefer."  
  
  
  
"Nope don't think so. Besides I think my friends would have a difference of opinion with ya there buddy. See if you kill me Bobby here, he's gonna shoot ya. If you try to leave well he's still gonna shoot ya. So why don't you just give up and let us take you to a nice little out of the way cabin in the woods huh buddy?"  
  
  
  
"What makes you believe I'd even think of going with you?"  
  
  
  
"Well…because… if you don't 'I'm' gonna kill ya. Is that a good enough reason for ya?"  
  
  
  
He thought about it a moment.  
  
Then looking at his watch with one hand. With the other hand still on the panel, he hit the button that opened the door. The loud sound of the door made Bobby jump and he looked around for the sound.  
  
  
  
"It's the door!" Darien said while patting his partner on the back and laughing. He ran after Arnaud who had escaped while everyone was distracted. Bobby followed. Arnaud was about to head up a dirt road when Darien collapsed at the side of the road and desilvered.  
  
  
  
"You okay partner?" Bobby asked concerned. He then looked up and fired. The bullet embedded itself in Arnaud's leg.   
  
  
  
"See there my friend, pay back's a bitch."  
  
  
  
Arnaud just looked up at his pursuer in defeat shaking his head and hitting the ground beside him.   
  
"Damn it! You little prick! Why! Why! Why!" He screamed.  
  
  
  
Arnauds comments went unheard.  
  
  
  
Claire ran to Darien, never mind Arnaud. Darien was bleeding a bit from his stitches but it was light. He would live.  
  
  
  
It's not easy to be me.  
  
  
  
Arnaud screamed grabbing his leg. "I NEED HELP HERE!"  
  
  
  
Bobby went over taking a handkerchief he pressed it against the wound.  
  
"You'll live."  
  
  
  
A few hours later he was transferred to the old lab that had been made to suit Arnaud's needs complete with thermal sensors.  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Fawkes's apartment  
  
  
  
When they got back to Darien's apartment Bobby helped Claire with Fawkes. As they reached his apartment The Official, Ebert's, and Alex were all waiting.  
  
They entered the room and Darien looked at them with wonder.  
  
Claire walked Darien back to his bed. It had been a hard couple of weeks and he needed his rest.  
  
  
  
He quickly fell to sleep and Claire walked back to the couch.   
  
  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" The Official asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," She smiled, "He'll be fine he just needs to heal."  
  
  
  
"Good cause the case loads are beginning to pile up." As he said it, he began to laugh.   
  
  
  
Soon the whole room was laughing and carrying on like normal.  
  
Darien would be back to work in a few weeks and everything would be back to normal.  
  
Everyone sat in Darien's apartment glad that finally 'the phone' was where he belonged. But was it enough? For now it was.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~***~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The dream came one more time the ones he loved were saying their final good-byes.  
  
"Darien," Kevin said, " We have to go, but remember we'll always be with you. If you ever need us just remember we'll always be in your heart you just have to listen."  
  
They hugged, sat, and talked for a while. It was so nice to see them, but they were gone. This moment would have to last forever.  
  
  
  
I've been thinking of a song by five for fighting Superman. It's been going through my mind like crazy the past few weeks. I'm the invisible man so I guess it goes for me too. The song sums it up, its not easy to be me.  
  
  
  
As Darien drifted to sleep that night the song that played on his clock radio was Superman. A smile slowly drifted across his face as it played.  
  
  
  
Superman  
  
  
  
I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
I'm just out to find  
  
The better part of me   
  
  
  
I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane  
  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
  
It's not easy to be me   
  
  
  
Wish that I could cry  
  
Fall upon my knees  
  
Find a way to lie  
  
About a home I'll never see   
  
  
  
It may sound absurd…but don't be naive  
  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
  
I may be disturbed…but won't you concede  
  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
  
It's not easy to be me   
  
  
  
Up, up and away…away from me  
  
It's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight  
  
I'm not crazy…or anything…   
  
  
  
I can't stand to fly  
  
I'm not that naive  
  
Men weren't meant to ride  
  
With clouds between their knees   
  
  
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
  
Looking for special things inside of me   
  
  
  
It's not easy to be me.   
  
  
  
"It is good to have an end to journey towards; but it is the journey that matters in the end." -Ursula K. LeGuin.  
  
  
  
I thought I'd found the end to my journey. But in the end, I found the things that really mattered were right here among the living. I couldn't have left them with that monster Arnaud anymore than any of them could have left me. Or at least I hope they couldn't.  
  
  
  
Sure, I wanted to stay with Kevin and my Mom, but that would have been just too easy. Who said life was easy anyway? Besides who could turn down those faces. I'm the super hero even though I don't think of myself that way, and I guess for now I'll just have to live with that. It could be worse; I could be just like Arnaud stuck with a gland in my head that I can't control.   
  



End file.
